Secret Admirer
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Mordecai recieves a Valentines Card from a Secret Admirer but he has no idea who sent it. That is, till Benson recieves a Valentines from a Secret Admirer...


**Secret Admirer**

**This is my little treat for Valentines Day: A Mordeson Fanfiction! Heheh I wrote it awhile ago (about a week) so yeah, it might be a little bit crappy/OOC, but who cares? Also, they're human in this story, just a heads up.**

**Alright, on with the story ~**

Mordecai opened his eyes to bright sunlight and he sat up and stretched. When he caught sight of Rigby still sprawled out on his trampoline that he called a bed, the taller man sighed.

After staring at him for a few minutes and noticing Rigby's cellphone and remembering the conversation they'd had with Eileen yesterday afternoon, something occured to him of what they'd been talking about and he slapped a hand across his face.

Of course.

How could he forget?

It was Valentines Day today, something that Mordecai'd dreaded since Pops'd begun reminding them with small heart shaped cookies when the first day of the month started.

Because Margaret had been so busy with her course work up at Milton University, she'd been unable to visit Mordecai for the special day and although the robin had sent him a small "i'll make it up to you" card, it didn't make Mordecai feel any better. He hadn't seen Margaret in months and he'd been hoping to spend time with her but when she told him, his heart dropped into his stomach and he felt defeated.

Mordecai was snapped out of his reverie by Rigby, who was still asleep with a puddle of drool on the floor in front of him, and he groaned again.

"Come on, dude. Get up."

Rigby groaned and rolled over so he was facing the wall.

"Rigby, get up man."

Mordecai frowned when the smaller male didn't answer and he picked up his pillow to throw it at him but a card sitting on the desk next to his bed made him pause and he lowered the pillow back onto the mattress.

His forehead creased as he picked up the card and he opened it to see what was written inside ~

_Mordecai,_

_Happy Valentines Day_

_From your Secret Admirer_

Mordecai frowned and he searched all through the card, but nothing else was written inside it or out and he tilted his head, wondering who'd sent him it.

His eyes went straight to his best bud and he cringed, his gut churning at the visions that crossed his mind. Picking up the pillow, he threw it hard and it hit Rigby square in the face, who shot up and when he saw Mordecai sitting on the edge of his bed staring at him, he glared at him and picked it up to throw it back, but Mordecai held up a hand.

"Dude, wait."

"What'd you do that for man? I was sleeping!"

"I need to ask you something! And besides, it's time to get up for work anyway."

Rigby groaned and went to lie back down but the taller man frowned. "No man, you're not going back go sleep."

"Ugh why not?"

"'Cause I need to ask you something."

The smaller male rubbed his eyes. "Alright, what is it?"

At being directly asked, Mordecai went red and he looked at the card, the visions coming back.

Rigby followed his eyes. "Woah, you got a Valentine?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, who's it from?" Rigby asked, his curiousity peaked as he walked to the bed. "Did you find a signature or anything?"

Mordecai looked up at Rigby and the visions slowly melted away at the sudden realization of the admirer not being his best friend. "T-There wasn't a signature." He told him as he picked up the card. "It just says "Happy Valentines Day from your Secret Admirer."

"A secret admirer? Do you know who it is?"

"Mordecai shook his head. "I've got no idea. But it must be someone at the park-"

"Mordecai and Rigby, get downstairs now."

The duo stopped for a moment, then Mordecai stood with the card in hand and followed Rigby out the door and downstairs where Benson was waiting for them.

"Where the heck have you two been?"

"We were just-" Rigby started, but he was cut off.

"Actually, I don't care. The carts need washing so get to it."

The two groaned but went outside anyway with Bensons heated glare on them.

* * *

Rigby dropped his rake 10 minutes into the job and looked up at Mordecai.

"That's just weird you know."

"What's weird?" Mordecai stopped raking and raised his head.

"You said that the secret admirer could be someone at the park." Rigby shook his head. "Does that mean someone at the park is gay?"

Mordecai stared at his best bud and his face went red. "What-Rigby, no I-look, who else would send the card?"

A shrug. "I don't know. Eileen?"

"Eileen's your Valentine, dude. We talked about this yesterday, remember?"

Rigby scratched his head. "Huh, I must've blocked it out."

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Well, it's no one else, right? So it must be someone at the park."

"Wait! Maybe it's..." Rigby paused to think but when no one else came to mind, he looked up. "It must be. There's no one else."

"We have to ask everyone." Mordecai looked up and when he saw Thomas walking across the field, he smiled. "Let's go ask Thomas."

"Thomas?" Rigby followed Mordecai who was walking to the intern, card in hand. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't like you man."

Mordecai looked at the smaller male. "Thanks Rigby." He said flatly then as he looked ahead, he smiled again. "I said I'd ask everyone and I'm starting with Thomas."

"Alright man. Do your thing." Rigby replied casually as he leant against a nearby tree, watching the taller male show the card to Thomas.

After talking it through with the younger male, Mordecai found out Thomas'd given a bouqet of flowers to his girlfriend, CJ and he inwardly facepalmed, feeling like a complete idiot at asking such a dumb question and he sighed.

"Muscle Man next." He muttered as he turned around and walked back to Rigby.

The two slackers spent the next hour finding as many employees as they could but none of them gave a nod or a yes which made Mordecai more and more irritated. When they'd done their chores, they stumbled inside and collapsed on the couch, both exhausted from the jobs and annoyed at failing their mission.

However, they did have enough energy to set up their gaming system but halfway through it, Rigby paused his controller and jumped off the seat.

"I gotta use it man." He told Mordecai. "Pause the game till I come back."

Mordecai nodded and when Rigby left, he slumped in his seat, disappointed. Who the heck left me the card? He thought. Soon, he began to get lost in his mind as he thought over what they'd been able to find from each employee...

A loud voice pulled him back to the present and Mordecai blinked twice before sitting up. It was Bensons voice. And he sounded annoyed...

Curious, Mordecai paused his controller, got off the seat and edged around the couch, only to see the voice was coming from the kitchen. So he pressed himself against the wall to hear Benson properly.

"...I just woke up and it was right there on the coffee table, Skips-"

_Skips. Dammit, I knew we were forgetting someone._

"-I don't even know who sent me this card-"

_Card?_

"Is there anything written in it, indicating who sent it to you?" Mordecai heard Skips ask.

"No. It just says "Dear Benson, Happy Valentines Day, From your Secret Admirer."

Mordecai felt his heart race.

Oh god.

He forgot.

He completely forgot.

The employee swallowed, before something occured to him and his eyes went wide.

Wait, did that mean-

"Hmm, well, do you have any idea of who could've written it? Audrey perhaps?"

A pause. "No. She's back with Chuck so me and her aren't a thing anymore."

"Oh."

"It's gotta be someone who knows who I am." Benson continued. "I was so tired from paperwork last night that I just crashed on the couch so maybe they work at the park?"

Mordecai started to feel sick. But he continued to listen despite his pounding heart.

"Look Benson, I wouldn't take it as such a big deal. Just go take a break from this, it's clearly irritating you."

Benson sighed. "I guess you're right, Skips."

At having heard enough, Mordecai tiptoed back to the couch and sat down. As soon as he did, Benson emerged from the kitchen and when he saw the card next to Mordecai, he stopped. But only for a second. Mordecai watched him round the couch from the corner of his eye then looked at the card, thinking. It wouldn't be Skips; why would he give Mordecai a Valentines card? Mordecai doubted Skips felt any feelings towards him whatsoever.

So that only left...

Before he could stop himself, he sat up.

"Benson, wait."

His boss paused but he slowly turned back around as Mordecai stood from the couch. Benson looked at the male in front of him before his eyes went to the card Mordecai was holding by his side.

"Who sent you the card?"

Mordecai swallowed. "I don't know. Me and Rigby've been looking all over the park-"

"The park? I thought you were spending Valentines Day with Margaret?"

Mordecai stopped and looked carefully at Benson. His tone had caught him off guard; it seemed...worried. Shrugging it off, Mordecai answered Bensons question, despite being curious of the way his boss'd spoken to him. "Yeah. I just woke up this morning and found this card on my desk..." His voice trailed off when he saw Benson turn a light red in his cheeks. "...and me and Rigby've been asking everyone if they sent me it last night. And Margaret's been spending so much time at University that she didn't have time to come down and hang out with me today."

Benson fell quiet.

"What about you?"

He looked up. "What?"

"You got a card." Mordecai's stomach churned. "Who was your valentine this year?"

"I-I don't know either. It just said that mine was from a secret admirer-"

"So did mine!"

Benson stopped as Mordecai went bright red at how excited he'd sounded. There was a long pause between the two before Benson swallowed and looked away.

"I, um, found it on the coffee table this morning." He bought the card up to his face to study it. "They must've known that I wouldn't be at my apartment last night because I slept on the couch from all the paperwork I had to do and Audrey's with Chuck now, so it wasn't her..." Benson stared at the card and pursed his lips before bringing it back down to his side and looking at his employee, who'd turned red again. "Mordecai? Are you alright?"

"What?" Mordecais eyes widened then he cast his gaze downward and willed the colour to go down. "Y-yeah, I'm fine Benson, I just-" He coughed into his hand. "Need some air." Looking back up at his boss, he smiled a bit too wide and Benson raised an eyebrow.

"O...kay." He turned back around. "Well, I've got to make a phonecall to Mr Maellard so I'll be in my office if you need me." Benson walked back to the stairs and Mordecai watched with a sick feeling in his gut.

Mordecai bit his lip as he looked at the card Benson was holding by his side and his heart began to race. He took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

"Benson."

His boss stopped. "Yeah?"

"Can you, um, can you come back down here for a minute?" Mordecai smiled sheepishly. "I need to tell you something."

Benson frowned as he made his way back downstairs and he walked back to where he was standing before; in front of Mordecai, who was trying to make sure he didn't screw up in front of his boss.

"Alright, but make it quick. Like I said, I've got an importa-"

"I'myoursecretadmirer."

Benson froze as he stared at the taller employee in front of him, who had his eyes closed bracing for the yelling or laughing that was to come.

But after about 30 seconds of silence passed, Mordecai slowly opened his eyes in surprise and he swallowed when he saw Benson was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" Benson whispered.

The taller man hesitated. "I, um..." He bit his lip again then unable to look him in the eye, he looked at the carpet. "I'm-I'm your secret admirer, Benson."

The shorter man blushed. "You-You are?"

"Yeah." Mordecai lifted his head and when he saw Benson looking at him, he felt his heart sink. "I-I just...really like you okay? I don't know, but when I met you, I knew there was something between us and I couldn't explain it but everytime I saw you, I just..."

Benson'd turned bright red at his employees ramblings but instead of shutting down in shock, he did something that made Mordecais mind turn numb.

He stepped forward, went on tiptoe, rested a hand on his cheek pulling him forward, and shut him up with a simple kiss on the lips. Falling back on his feet, he waited for a reaction from his employee, who couldn't form a word let alone a coherent sentence.

Mordecai gaped at Benson, his cheeks scarlet.

"I'm your secret admirer, Mordecai." Benson said in that soft tone that made Mordecai melt inside.

The taller male swallowed, shut his mouth, and slowly, a beaming smile made it's way across his lips. Unable to speak from the shock still running through him, he took Bensons hand and threaded his fingers through. As soon as Benson looked up, Mordecai kissed him and Benson wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

A toilet flushed upstairs and Rigby was coming down. "Hey, dude, I'm back. How'd the game go-" The smaller male stopped when he saw his best bud with his boss and he knelt down, his eyes wide. "Holy crap." He whispered to himself. "Mordecais secret admirer was...Benson?" Before going back upstairs and muttering, "So Bensons secret admirer was Mordecai..."

Meanwhile, after finishing off the dishes, Skips pushed the door open slightly and looked through the crack and when he saw the two, he smiled smugly to himself. "I always knew those two had something between them." He muttered to himself before letting the door shut behind him and going through the back door.


End file.
